The Ninja and the Demon
by YuriChan220
Summary: While on a mission, Ayane comes across a demon, who takes an interest in her. Will Ayane feel the same?


**The Ninja and the Demon**

 **Pairing: Ayane x Nyotengu**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Here's another one for you Scarlet-kun~! Dang, there's like very few Nyotengu stories, two with no reviews and one M-Rated fic with only 2. But I'm glad I'm here! So, please enjoy this one, everyone!**

The purple haired ninja, wearing her violet ninja outfit, speeds her way across the forest, not making any sound. She looks left and right for any enemies that might come and attack her. She senses none and keeps on going until she gets to a temple. She relaxes her stands and stares at the entrance. She is sure that the treasure is in there and will have to bring it back to the clan. Her older sister, dressed in her white ninja outfit, jumps beside her.

"This is it, Ayane-chan," she says. "The golden crystal is in this temple. But be careful. There might be hidden traps in there that we should watch out for."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ayane says as she speeds her way towards the entrance.

"Wait!" The ginger quickly follows her sister and thankfully dodge some trap doors that are in front of the entrance.

The two ninjas hurry inside before the doors close by themselves and they walk down a long hallway. They cautiously look around for any other traps that might come their way. Kasumi senses something coming at her, so she quickly grabs on to her younger sister and both of them speed their way towards the other side when a large brick tries to squish them. However, just as they jump towards the stairs, they quickly jump to dodge some arrows shooting at them from some gargoyle statues.

"Man, this is tougher than we thought!" Kasumi says. "Let's split up in order to find the crystal."

"Huh!? But what if one of us is in danger!?"

The ginger just smiles, walks up to her sister and kisses her on the forehead. "Don't worry. We're ninjas, remember? Besides, I'll protect you no matter what."

Ayane blushes at this and turns away. "Y-yeah, sure." She jumps away in search for the crystal while Kasumi goes the other direction.

The violet haired ninja jumps from wall to wall down the long hallway, avoiding every trap that comes her way. She runs at a very fast pace to dodge some more arrows being shot at her from gargoyle statues. She jumps toward another room and sighs heavily.

"Just how many traps are there?" she mutters to herself.

She keeps on going further in the temple until she comes across one room where the door shuts by itself, making her jump at the sound, but keeps going. She looks around and sees a bright light just ahead of her. _Maybe THAT'S the crystal!_ she thinks as she speeds her way towards it. And fortunately, she's right. Before her is the shining golden crystal, sitting on some bricks. _This crystal is very powerful,_ Ayane thinks. _I have to be careful with it._

She slowly approaches the crystal while reaching her hands to grab it. But then, she feels something blow past her from behind. The ninja quickly turns around, but sees nothing. She feels something blow past her again, but when she turns around again, she still sees nothing. She scoffs and thinks it's just her imagination.

"I'm going to grab this and get out of here," she says. However, when she turns around again, she jumps at a sight of a beautiful dark haired girl with black wings and dressed in a short black kimono.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, sweetie~?" she coos as she licks her lips.

Ayane jumps back and gets to her battle stance. "Wh-who are you!? Out of my way, so I can get the treasure!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," the winged woman raises her fan and points it at her. "This is MY temple, you see? And I won't let you touch anything." She walks over towards her, licking her lips in satisfaction while tipping her chin. "Or…why don't you stay with me and we can have some _fun~_ " She licks her lips again. "By the way…my name is Nyotengu."

Ayane slaps her hand off and backs away. "Why would I want to hang out with you? You're too creepy!"

The winged woman steps closer. "You're really cute, you know that?"

"Stop it! Get away from me!" Ayane jumps and flips over the winged woman and grabs the crystal. "I'm out of here!" She is about to go towards the exit when a gust of wind blows, shutting the door on her. "Hey!"

The dark haired girl flies toward her. "I told you. You're not going anywhere. You're staying with me~!"

"Stay away from me!" She summons her sword and gets into her ready position.

 ****Meanwhile****

Kasumi searches everywhere for the crystal, but all she finds is some rocks or pieces of glass or artifacts and such. She shakes her head in dismay and turns around.

"I wonder how Ayane-chan is doing," she says to herself. Just then, she hears a loud thud coming from the ceiling with a few little debris falling from it. "Oh, no! Ayane-chan!" As quick as a flash, the ginger speeds her way down the halls, avoiding trap after trap. _I'm coming, Ayane-chan!_ she thinks. _Don't worry!_

 ****Meanwhile****

Ayane slams into another wall and groans as she tries to stay on her feet. Nyotengu floats toward her with a giggle.

"Now, now~!" she coos. "Don't be shy. Come here and everything will be okay~"

"No!" Ayane shouts. "I'll never come with you!" She starts to slash the winged girl, but she dodges it and summons another gust of wind, sending the ninja into another wall, creating a crater.

Before Ayane gets a chance to get up, Nyotengu jumps on top of her, licking her lips again.

"You belong to me, sweetie~!" she says. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

"No! Don't!" Ayane shuts her eyes tightly as the winged woman reaches her hand to touch her.

However, they hear loud banging on the door until it breaks open. Kasumi appears panting from kicking the door so hard.

"Hey!" she shouts. "Get away from Ayane-chan!"

The winged woman turns toward the ginger, smiling. "Oh, hello there, ninja. Surprised to see you here, too~!"

Kasumi just charges at her, but Nyotengu flies in the air over her and lands behind her. The ginger turns and readies her sword while slightly turning towards Ayane.

"Are you alright, Ayane-chan!?" she asks.

"Y-yes," Ayane replies as she slowly gets to her feet.

Kasumi turns back toward the winged woman. "Who are you!? And what did you do to Ayane-chan!?"

"Easy, easy, girl," Nyotengu says. "First off, my name is Nyotengu and this is my temple. Second, I'm just having a little fun with her, that's all~!"

"Well, you're not playing with her for much longer!" The ginger charges at the winged woman, but Nyotengu summons her wind powers, sending Kasumi flying into a wall hard, creating a large crater.

"Haha~! Your puny ninja skills are no match for the glory of the demon, Nyotengu!" the winged woman chuckles. "Your fellow ninja will be mine and there's nothing you can do to stop me." She summons a gust of wind again just as Kasumi gets to her feet, sending her flying into another wall, creating another crater.

"Don't hurt her!" Ayane shouts as she charges at the winged woman, but Nyotengu jumps to dodge it and lands on her feet.

"Darling…"

"Leave her alone!" The violet haired girl points her sword at the winged woman. "You have no right to hurt my sister!"

"Ayane-chan…" Kasumi struggles to her feet and joins her sister.

"And you know what? I'll never come with you!" Ayane continues. "Because you're just an evil demon that people don't want to be around!"

Nyotengu lowers her fan with her lips trembling. "B-but…I…"

Ayane growls and charges at the demon. Both of the girls swing their weapons left and right, up and down, followed by blocking and dodging each other's attacks. Ayane ducks from Nyotengu's kick and grabs her arm that holds the fan and throws her overhead to the ground and then jumps back, readying her sword.

Nyotengu struggles to her feet and charges again when Kasumi kicks her twice in the chest and then punched in the face, sending her flying upward. Ayane jump kicks the demon into the wall, creating a large crater. Both of the ninjas flip back and get into their battle positions as the demon falls face down.

"Down for the count!" Ayane says.

The demoness groans from the pain and weakly looks up at the violet haired girl. "I-is that it…? You choose that girl over me?"

Nyotengu glares at the ninja with angry tears falling from her face, struggles to her feet and spreads out her wings. She summons a gust of wind to create dust to distract them and flies away.

Ayane and Kasumi exchange confused looks.

"What was that about?" the ginger asks.

"I have no idea," Ayane replies as she eyes the crystal. "But we need to get this crystal back to our clan. Let's go."

The two ninjas hurry out of the temple until they arrive at the entrance. Ayane looks back at the doors.

"Ayane-chan," Kasumi says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Just then, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her, making her blush. "Onee-chan…."

"Thank goodness," the ginger says, her voice shaking a bit. "You're safe now."

Ayane turns and hugs her sister. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I?"

"B-because…I don't want anything to happen to you." Kasumi pulls away and looks at her ruby red eyes. "I love you, Ayane-chan. I vowed myself to always protect you because I love you so much. You're…my most precious sister."

Ayane blushes as she presses her head against her sister's chest. "I…I love you, too, Onee-chan. You know I do. So, please…don't cry anymore."

The ginger nods and wipes away her tears while smiling. "Thank you, Ayane-chan."

The two ninjas hug once more. Ayane wanted to get the mission done, but she can't resist her older sister's loving embrace. So, she presses herself against Kasumi's, making the beautiful moment last longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Scarlet-kun, this is also for you~! I know it's short, but it'll get better the next chapter. You'll understand why Nyotengu has a bit of an issue. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
